Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose a fuel tank system which controls discharge of vapor fuel from a fuel tank. Patent Literature 1 discloses a control valve which controls discharge of air from a fuel tank when liquid fuel is refueled. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a jet pump for returning fuel caught by the control valve to the fuel tank.